1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pneumatic powered hand tools. In particular, this invention relates to the reversing and throttling of such pneumatic tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pneumatic tools commonly used in assembly operations, dissassembly operations, and automotive repair facilities utilize a lever to actuate an air motor which provides the power for various pneumatic hand tools, i.e. drill, screw driver, ratchet, impact wrench. Reversal of these air tools requires the actuation of a second lever or button thus requiring a second hand. Throttling of these air tools is generally accomplished by adding a restrictor valve to control the air flow. Air flow control is not smoothly varied as the restrictor valve requires continuous adjustment.